148358-thinking-of-coming-back-to-wildstar
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Atleast the troll part of what you're saying is true, you being one yourself. What you said about performance "even on high end PCs" is bullcrap, never seen problems with world bosses and the community for the most part are actually very nice and helpful, including the "elite" players. I shan't feed you no more, mr troll, just felt like clearing this out to other users who might read this. Edited December 20, 2015 by Revon | |} ---- This is just. So so wrong. If you're getting kicked, its not because of ilvl lol. That entire post is rubbish. OP: qs and raids are alive at max level. Things "could be better" but from what i've seen on entity dominion theres still a ton of people and a lot of fun to be had. Right now though are the holidays so things will feel a bit empty. Its going to be more noticeable in a lower pop game. I know i wont be able to get on at all this week :P Give it a good shot - this game is still 100% worth it | |} ---- ---- ---- I have noticed but to be fair when i played a year or so a ago bots were invading pvp then and now its like a over a year later and pvp = bots, if they have not done anything about it by now i doubt they are going too Edited December 20, 2015 by Arkanis34 | |} ---- ---- Well, I leveled when game just went f2p, and didn't have any bot issues while leveling up, or well I noticed one bot that I reported and didn't see after that, and it has been completely botfree at maxlevel up until like a week or so ago. So, I have hopes that something can be done. | |} ---- IIRC they slapped down a group of bots not too long ago, but whoever makes the program must have found a new work around. They know about/ are working on it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The leveling experience is quite fun, and the protostar lore definitely brings humor. Once you're at 50 though............well, unless you want to get heavily into the raid scene there probably isn't much for you outside of housing. PvP is generally dead and content outside of raids is of questionable effort vs. reward, especially given the high amount of buttnuggets that frequent the vet dungeons on the dominion side. That being said, it's free so at least enjoy the nice leveling experience! | |} ---- ---- Uh huh........You have housing? oh maybe some PvP.........I guess adventures and expeditions are.....oh wait, no those are pointless. So that leaves what? Vet dungeons? I GUESS you could run those but why bother when you can do yourself 1 better on the first couple bosses of GA and craft/world bosses. | |} ---- ---- It's downright BLASPHEMOUS!! :P | |} ---- ---- ----